TE QUIERO AYER, HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE
by MissPrimrose
Summary: Aferro mi mano a la suya, que no ha dejado de acariciar mi mejilla. Elevo la comisura de mis labios intentando sonreír también. ¿Es una buena noticia, no? Entonces decido que ya no importa el riesgo.


**DISCLAIMER:** La saga "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenece, todos los personajes y la historia original le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo disfruto escribir lo que dicta mi imaginación.

**Bueno, aquí publicando por segunda vez. Es otro OneShot que escribí a los pocos días de terminar de leer Sinsajo. Espero que les guste y agradezco los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo y dejar una opinión constructiva.**

**TE QUIERO AYER, HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE.**

_**I feel in love next to you**_

_**Burning fires in this room**_

_**It just fits**_

_**Light and smooth**_

_**Like my feet in my shoes.**_

_**Little one, lie with me.**_

_**Sew your heart to my sleeve.**_

_**We´ll stay quiet**_

_**Underneath shooting stars,**_

_**If it helps you sleep**_

_**And hold me tight.**_

_**FireFly by Ed Sheeran**_

Ya es rutina que cada noche antes de marcharnos a intentar dormir, él suelte las mismas palabras.

- La puerta Katniss, ponle el seguro.

Por mi propia seguridad y un poco también por la de Peeta, echo llave a la habitación que colinda a la mía, donde él descansa.

Aunque todos insistan en que ya esta más controlado, sus gritos son incesantes. Los confusos recuerdos del hitjacking aún lo atormentan, susurrándole a cada instante, que su único deber es matarme.

Me deshago de la ropa, ni me molesto en levantarla del suelo. Estoy agotada, y no me pone de mejor ánimo saber que si cedo al cansancio, los sueños de seguro traerán pesadillas.

Durante el día me la paso en el bosque, cazando, trepando los árboles, oyendo el canto que imitan los sinsajos cuando suelto un par de notas. Por lo que es inevitable que al caer la noche, me pesen los párpados y sienta el cuerpo agarrotado de tanto andar.

- Hazte a un lado.-

Espeto a Buttercup y le acaricio un poco por detrás de las orejas. Desde la muerte de Prim se ha vuelto mi compañero.

No sé si es porque finalmente nos entendemos a causa del dolor que nos genera la pérdida o porque tal vez soy lo único a lo que le queda aferrarse. Me da igual, al menos no me siento tan sola cuando la oscuridad y los vagos recuerdos, los días en la arena de los juegos, me visitan.

Ronronea y espera a que me acomode para echarse sobre mi vientre. Tal y como solía hacer con Prim.

_- Prim…_ susurro. Su sonrisa, sus brazos y manos ágiles para curar cualquier herida. Dispuesta a salvar cualquier vida.

Intento bloquear el eco de las voces y las imágenes confusas de los últimos minutos en el que le vi por última vez. Cuando le vi morir, arrastrada por las llamas…

Me remuevo inquieta junto a Buttercup, que tampoco parece encontrar concilio para descansar en paz. Suspiro, siento el aire de la habitación pesando. Dormir será un infierno.

Me despierto alterada. Estoy temblando. Mis manos y la frente sudan. Siento que él corazón late a prisa de nuevo. Aunque no recuerdo qué, sé que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, por que de no ser así, no me encontraría tan perturbada.

Entonces su voz ahogada penetra mis oídos. Es Peeta gritando en sueños.

Dejo la cama y miro por el ventanal con vista al bosque. Por el color del cielo, juraría que apenas han pasado unas dos horas desde que pude pegar ojo.

Le escucho gritar de nuevo. Esta vez parece estar agonizando, como si estuviese siendo torturado de nuevo...

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Se me retuerce el estómago de solo pensar lo que puede estar reviviendo en sus pesadillas.

Y ahora es mi memoria la que me hace una mala jugada.

Siento que vuelvo a esos tiempos. Los gritos de Cato, siendo devorado por los mutuos, retumban. El olor a carne humana quemada impregna mi olfato. Ahora me encuentro de pie, frente al caos, en estado de shock frente a los cuerpos de civiles del Capitolio, masacrados tras el bombardeo. Un coro de gritos invade mis oídos.

Las heridas y la culpa arden. Nada cicatriza. Nada se olvida. El pasado se ha grabado a fuego en mi mente.

El aire empieza a faltarme como las tantas veces donde siento que me doblego ante dolor que acecha. ¿Es que jamás va a terminar?

Peeta vuelve a gritar mi nombre, suplica, ruega por mi ayuda. Y yo… yo lo ignoro. Porque estoy ocupada en mis propios tormentos, acurrucada sobre la pared, abrazada a mis piernas, con la sensación de que en cualquier momento me quebraré en pedazos.

Él no es el único que se siente arder en llamas, aún cuando no estamos en el infierno. No, todavía vivimos, sopesando la crueldad de cada acto.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas calmarme. Volver a esos días en que las pesadillas estaban ausentes. Mi corazón arremete con fuerza al recordar que eran los brazos de Peeta los que evitaban que me sintiera desfallecer.

La textura de su piel, intento palpar ese recuerdo y traerlo a este presente en un vano intento de alejar el dolor.

Es la cuarta vez que le escucho gritar mi nombre y siento que voy a colapsar.

No puedo tolerar su sufrimiento ni el mío un minuto más.

Tomo la llave que descansa sobre el buró, abro la puerta de un portazo. Termino con la distancia que separa ambas habitaciones.

- ¡Katniss! Por favor…!

Peeta se revuelve sobre las sábanas.

La luz de la luna que se refleja en la mitad de su cuerpo deja ver las gotas del sudor. Sus músculos están contraídos. Su rostro compungido.

- Peeta… - susurro sin saber que más hacer.

Ni siquiera parece escucharme.

Y entiendo, cuando le veo aferrarse a las telas con sus manos echas un puño, que es un peligro estar aquí. Podría despertarse en cualquier momento y arremeter hacia mi cuello como aquella vez que fui a su encuentro en el distrito 13 luego de la operación montada para su rescate.

Cansada de huir e ignorando a mi sentido del peligro, me acerco a un más para acariciar su frente. ¿Qué más da? He estado cercana a la muerte incontables veces. ¿Por qué preocuparme ahora, cuando ésta se ha convertido en el pan de cada día en mi vivir diario?

Lo comprendí las eternas horas, días y semanas de reflexión mientras esperaba la sentencia del juicio por dar muerte de un solo disparo a Coin. Ya no queda nada que me ate a seguir con vida, salvo Peeta. Es el único que lloraría mi muerte, el que quedaría devastado si yo me iba de este maldito mundo.

Dejo de lado mis propias cavilaciones al ver que abre los ojos. Tras unos segundos en que Peeta mira al vacío, de pronto es conciente de que estoy a su lado.

- ¿Te he despertado de nuevo?- susurra con pesar, a modo de disculpa.

- No estaba durmiendo de todos modos.- le tranquilizo.- es más bien un suplicio conciliar el sueño.

- Lo siento.

No acepto su disculpa. Él extiende su mano y acaricia mi mejilla con deliberada lentitud. Su cuerpo y el mío se relajan al tacto. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas cesan y enseguida logramos sentir un poco de paz.

- No deberías estar aquí.- señala tras un breve silencio.

Me encojo de hombros.

- Ya no tiene importancia.

- Puede que no sea seguro.

Vuelvo a negar y él suspira.

Se incorpora, lleva su mano libre a mi cintura y me atrae hacia él. Yo no opongo resistencia. Veo que se inclina, deposita un casto beso en la frente y luego susurra con sus ojos azules totalmente fijos en los míos.

- Ya no me despierto con deseos de acabar contigo, Katniss.

- Algún día debo morir.

- Pero no quiero que sea en mis manos.- suelta con desesperación.- Ahora, mi sueño se vuelve pesadilla cuando de pronto siento que voy a perderte.

Aferro mi mano a la suya, que no ha dejado de acariciar mi mejilla. Elevo la comisura de mis labios intentando sonreír también. ¿Es una buena noticia, no?

Entonces decido que ya no importa el riesgo. Me las ingenio para hacerme un lugar en su cama, y le devuelvo el gesto de esas tantas noches que él pasó conmigo.

- Qué…

- Intentaremos descansar.- le digo.-

- Katniss…

Sus manos viajan a mi cintura y sus ojos se inundan de deseo. Sonrío y recuesto mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo mientras dejo que acaricie mi espalda.

Después un breve lapso de tiempo, me incorporo apenas para apresar sus labios. Quiero reconfortarlo, hacerle sentir cuanto me importa. Transmitir con gestos lo que a veces no sé como decir.

Peeta responde, tomando de mí todo cuanto le entrego.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, entiendo lo que es necesitar a alguien.

Sus sentimientos hacia mí son la cura. La anestesia que calma el dolor. Estoy realmente convencida de que la presencia de Peeta en mi vida es signo de esperanza. Un recordatorio permanente de que tengo una razón para seguir de pie.

- Te quiero, Katniss. Ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre.

Deposita un beso en mi frente antes de cerrar sus ojos y aferrarse casi por completo a mí.

Y esta vez las palabras salen solas de mi boca, sin reparo alguno. Son mis sentimientos quienes hablan esta vez…

- También te quiero Peeta. Siempre, contigo.

Me duermo entre sus brazos. Lejos de toda pesadilla. Y al parecer, ambos logramos alcanzar un sueño tranquilo esa noche.

Solo somos concientes del mundo de nuevo cuando la melodía de un sinsajo, que se ha posado en nuestra ventana, nos despierta. Apenas esta amaneciendo y se asoman los colores del alba.


End file.
